Love & Hate
by Shard the Frozen Heart
Summary: Sequel to Lost & Found. After retrieving his memory and powers, Marx is once again determined to get his revenge, but how can he when demon-beasts are attacking from every angle? Why are they here, and what do they want with his sister?


Okay! Well, would ya lookie here? Thought I'd never start the second part, didn't ya? HAHAHA! I fooled the world! …Including myself, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Anyways, for all of those who waited so long for this.. Thank you so much for sticking with me! I promise to have more action and better writing in this one, okay? Just for you guys! Well.. Yeah, so.. I've made you wait long enough. Why don't I get this story started? Everyone say it with me: YEEEES!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kirby, or any of the characters related to him/it or the series.

* * *

><p><em>Useless…<em> The word echoed in a pitch black area. Two eyes looked around, one purple, one green. Both wide with fear. "Hehehahah, look who it is! Hey, runt, still alive, are you?" a voice called to the purple puffball. It spun around, looking for the source of the voice. "Wh-what's going on? Who's there?" she shouted, fear making her voice crack. "Don't worry, I'm sure your pitiful existence will end soon enough. I overheard Lord Nightmare talking, you know!" the voice laughed at her. She squeaked with fear. Then, suddenly, she found herself falling through the darkness as it slowly lit up beneath her in various colors. Spinning, she saw the colors form into shapes. A planet. One she was quickly approaching. Panicked, she tried to fly, only to realize she had no wings. She was back to her original self. Fear flooded her senses. She struggled in the air as she ground became closer and closer. Then, with a sudden jolt, she sprang up, the dream she was having subsided quickly into visions which filled her mind.

Looking around, Cookie realized she was back in the forest. Looking to her wings, she quickly made sure they were still there, then sighed with relief.  
>"Nnngh… Cookie?" She looked over at the sound of her name to see Marx stirring from his sleep. "What's.. wrong..?" he asked sleepily.<br>Cookie blinked, then said quickly, "Oh! Nothing! Just a dream." She smiled in a cheerful way so as to make it look convincing.  
>Marx yawned, then slowly started, "Mm… okay. I'mma just.. gonna…" he trailed off into mumbles before they slowly subsided into quiet snores.<br>Cookie watched him for a minute before smiling for real, her 'brother' having replaced her fear of the voices in her thoughts. Then, with the nightmare locked away in the back of her mind, she laid back down and waited for sleep to take her once more.

**-The next day-**

Cookie walked through the dense forest of Whispy Woods, injured and bandaged wing barely above the grassy ground. She also had bandages around her body. Marx walked beside her. It had been awhile since Marx hurt her, then wished her into a less injured state. He still blamed Kirby and his friends, mainly because Cookie didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him he was responsible. She still thought of them as friends, even if Marx would try to attack them every time they ran into each other, now. Memories still flashed in Cookie's head. She hadn't asked about why he wanted to rule Popstar to begin with, or why he didn't stop his attack **before** he hurt her. Most likely she feared the answer he would give. They hadn't had much to do since the adventure to find Marx's memories and powers back came to an end. Most of the time they had was spent wandering around, sleeping, eating, or causing some sort of havoc. Right now they were doing number one: wandering around. But today the forest had something special for them.

A bright orange thing with large, pointed ears came rushing out of the darkness at them from behind. It had no limbs and was one-eyed with some very sharp teeth. Whether out of instinct or surprise, Marx somehow managed to turn around quickly enough to whack it with his wing, barely missing it with his claws. Cookie turned, although much slower than Marx, with a startled look on her face. Suddenly the orange thing's face completely changed. It now had two eyes and a face much like Kirby's. "Cookie?" it asked, clearly surprised. Cookie blinked in confusion, then slowly asked in a quizzical way, "Zippy?" "Cookie!" it suddenly yelled, tackling her. "Aah!" was all Cookie got out before she went flying back from the impact. "I thought you were dead! We all did, really," 'Zippy' said, snuggling into Cookie's fur. "N-no, I haven't died, but I almost did when I was left here," Cookie said as she tried to escape. Zippy floated up so that she could. "Wow, you're pretty lucky. I wonder why he didn't kill you? He normally does **kill** failures, y'know," Zippy said as Cookie got to her feet. "Who does? What's a failure? Who's Zippy? What are you?" Marx suddenly asked, unnecessarily loud. He looked from his sister to the strange creature. Back, forth, back, forth. Each second his head seemed to move faster, and each second his confusion grew. "Oh. Marx, this is Zippy. He's an old friend of mine! Zippy, this is Marx. He's my brother," Cookie introduced the two to each other. The moment she finished they both started shouting at the same time, not only confusing poor Cookie, but scaring her half to death and hurting her ears. "QUIET!" Cookie suddenly yelled over the two's shouting. They both fell silent. "One. At. A. Time," she made sure each word had a large amount of emphasis on it. "Now what was that all about?" "I didn't know you had a brother, Cookie! Is he a failure too?" Zippy asked first. "Oh, um… No, he's… not a demon-beast. He just adopted me as a sister," Cookie explained, Zippy still looked confused afterwards. "Who kills failures? What- or who -is a failure?" Marx asked before Zippy could ask another question, gaining a glare from him. Marx noticed the glare and stuck his tongue out in a childish gloat. Cookie blinked in confusion at their expressions, but shrugged her wings and explained, "Nightmare kills failures. At least, most of the time. I used to be a failure. Failures are demon-beasts Nightmare creates that aren't very useful." "He kills you, I kill **him**," Marx growled, going wall-eyed. "Don't worry, he won't kill me. If he was going to kill me he would have done it a long time ago, when he left me here," Cookie reassured her brother. "Used to? Aren't you still a failure?" Zippy asked. "Actually! Did you hear about Nova exploding?" Cookie asked, excited to tell her friend about her new abilities. "Yeah, I heard about that," Zippy said, still confused.

"Well, when he did I gained his powers!" Cookie explained with a smile.  
>"Wow! You mean you can grant wishes?"<br>"Yes, but only a few at a time or it'll make me sick. That's how I got these wings, and **look**! I have fangs!" She smiled widely to show her sharp teeth.  
>"That's so cool! I bet Nightmare would take you back now, maybe even your brother too!" Zippy said, looking excited.<br>"I'm not going back to him," Cookie said with a glare.  
>"What? Why not?" Zippy asked, getting a bit nervous at the glare she gave him. "He was cruel, evil, and abandoned me here just because the only thing I could do was hear things far away," Cookie explained, never letting up on the glare.<br>"Well, you **were** even more useless than a **noddy**…" Zippy said quietly, mostly to himself, "Besides, I get lonely. Without you no one's my friend."  
>Cookie snarled at the first thing Zippy said, but looked sad when he said the last part. "Sorry, Zippy, but I don't want to go back to Nightmare," she said. "But-" Zippy was interrupted. "She wont go if she don't want to," Marx hissed with a glare at the little orange demon beast. "If Nightmare finds out…" Zippy's voice trailed off. Cookie looked to the ground. She knew how that sentence would have ended. Marx, however, didn't. He blinked in confusion as he looked from one to the other. "Don't worry, I won't tell," Zippy smiled. "Thanks, Zippy." Cookie said with a relieved smile. "I have to go," Zippy said, frowning. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you again someday?" Cookie said, but it came out as more of a question. "Yeah, maybe even soon!" Zippy said, nodding with a smile. "Maybe. Goodbye!" Cookie waved with a wing as Zippy started to float up through the branches of the trees. "Bye!" he replied, barely heard as he disappeared into the sky. Marx, by now, was feeling extremely left out. Cookie looked to her brother and saw him wall-eyed with a look of great annoyance. "What?" Cookie asked, confused. "Nothing," Marx said harshly, walking past her. Cookie blinked in confusion before chasing after him. "Hey, wait for me!" she called.<p>

**-The next day-**

Cookie woke up to find Marx still asleep, like always. She got up slowly and yawned. She could tell by the light coming through the leaves that the sun was already up. She lied back down, but right as she was about to fall back asleep her stomach growled. With a reluctant grumble she got back up and looked around. To her surprise, she saw no apples in the trees. She started walking through the forest, and it took her a while, but she finally found a tree with apples on it. She glared at an apple high on one of the top branches. With her wing hurt she couldn't fly very easily, and the very little flying she did do she barely got a foot off the ground. She reached with her unhurt wing, eyes shut tightly as she tried to stretch her wing further. She was even on the very tips of her shoes, and still not even getting close to the apple. Her ears flicked as she heard some rustling. She opened her eyes to see the branch much closer, and a face on the tree. She fell back on the flats of her feet and stared at the tree with eyes wide. All this time spent in a forest she didn't even know had trees with **faces**?  
>The tree looked happily at her as it reached the limb further down, barely touching her with the apple she was trying to get earlier. She screeched loudly in fear, ducking away from the apple and falling to the ground. Her screech was cut-off as her face connected with the ground. She heard more rustling. She looked up as it stopped. There stood an apple. She looked back, and the tree looked like a normal tree.<br>"Cookie! Are you okay?" Marx called, diving down from the sky to land beside her, almost landing on the apple. She sat up, looking a bit dazed, and shook her head 'no.' "I t-think… I just lost wh-whatever s-sanity I had left," Cookie stuttered, still staring at the apple. Marx blinked in confusion, then looked to the apple. "Oh, breakfast!" he said excitedly, eating it in one bite. Cookie whined pathetically as her stomach growled soon after, reminding her of how hungry she was. Marx blinked at her, hearing the whine. His ears, hidden by the hat atop his head, lowered when he noticed how upset she looked. Then, looking around, his ears rose again. Suddenly gaining a wide smile, he flew up, got another apple, then flew back down. "Here!" he said happily, offering the apple he held in the claws on his wing. "Food!" she said simply in a happy tone of voice, taking the apple and putting it in her mouth whole before starting to chew. "Kirby," Marx joked. "Am meashed I chew, ummike you," she said with a mouth full of food. Cookie swallowed and smiled at him. She was happy Marx said 'Kirby' without getting upset, normally he would throw a tantrum.

After their breakfast they headed out of the forest and into the meadow. By the time they got there the sun was high in the sky. Cookie stopped to look over towards the castle. She couldn't see much besides the giant castle and little brown dots scurrying back and forth along the wall quickly, as if something big was going on. She could feel someone watching her, and couldn't help but get the feeling it was a familiar blue, shady being. She looked to Marx, but he was sitting on the cliff edge, completely ignoring her and watching the beach below. Quietly she walked away and sat under the only tree in the meadow, watching Marx. "Still haven't told your brother the truth, I see?" a voice asked. Cookie jumped to her feet and looked around to find Meta Knight beside her. She was about to yelp but he covered her mouth with a white-gloved hand. His eyes flicked to Marx. She sighed and pushed his hand away with her wing before sitting back down. Even though she had expected it to be him, she definately **hadn't** expected the blue knight to show himself. "No.. Well, maybe.. but what else can I do?" she asked sadly, her ears falling back. "You could tell him.. But then again, there's no guarantee he won't try and harm you once he knows the truth… or you could join a good cause, unlikely to harm you," he said calmly. He knew of her growing fear, but how? It was something she hadn't even fully accepted herself. A fear that eventually, her brother would try to harm her intentionally, for whatever reason. "Marx wouldn't hurt me.. At least not on purpose," she growled, denying her own fear for the hundredth time. "Maybe not, but what if he did?" Meta Knight looked to her. Cookie didn't answer. Instead she redirected her eyes to her feet, a sad, yet nervous look on her face.

Suddenly, the knight looked to Marx. The purple jester was on his feet and staring out at something in the distance. Meta Knight looked up to see a dark swirling mass forming in the sky. "It can't be…" he said in surprise. Cookie blinked in confusion at him and looked up. Seeing the swirling mass Cookie gained a look of pure terror. Zippy came speeding out of the dark mass, and went hurling into the ground just behind Marx. Cookie ran towards him. He looked battered, bruised, and cut in many places. "You have to run, Cookie… I'm sorry," he said.  
>"What happened? Why do I have to run?" Cookie asked, fear showing clearly in her eyes.<br>"I couldn't keep the secret, he noticed I was hiding something… He tortured me until I told him," Zippy explained weakly.  
>"You told him?" Marx growled angrily. Cookie didn't say anything, just looked at her hurt friend in horror. Marx looked at her in confusion, but quickly noticed the blue knight standing not far behind her. "You!" he growled with a glare. "I am not the enemy you should be focusing on," Meta Knight said.<br>Marx and Cookie looked to where he was watching and saw two figures appear out of the dark mass in the sky. The first, what Marx thought to be a dark rip-off of Meta Knight with a scar. The second, a blue ball with stars on it. The 'Meta Knight rip-off' landed, wings vanishing into a cloak, and the ball hovered behind him. "Well well, I've been told you are no longer the worthless failure I once created, Cookie. Is this true?" the floating ball asked. Cookie took a few, quick steps back, unable to say anything as fear overcame her.  
>"She never was a worthless failure!" Zippy shouted from the ground, friendly face turning into a one-eyed monster with sharp teeth.<br>"Quiet you!" the darkly colored, scarred Meta Knight shouted angrily. He lifted his sword to the sky, ready to kill Zippy. "No!" Cookie shouted in fear. The real Meta Knight quickly darted forward and blocked the attack. Both Cookie and Marx looked confused. "Run!" Meta Knight yelled, pushing the darker Meta Knight away with his sword. Cookie quickly snapped out of her confusion at the word and grabbed Marx's wing with her own as it became visible, pulling him away from the scene. Zippy, unable to move, shouted hoarsely from where he was,  
>"Hurry! And don't look back!"<p>

* * *

><p>Woot! Can you believe it? The first chapter! DONE! And posted, too! Short, but even so, I'm amazed and super proud of myself right now… as well as tired. Well, I'm going to go to bed, now. Since school started, I might not post anything for a while, but hopefully I won't take as long as I did to get this first little part up. So.. Until next time, then!<p> 


End file.
